


Oh Baby The Look In Your Eyes - Evak SMAU

by neverendingstories



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternative Universe - SKAM, Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Model!Even, Social Media AU, closeted!isak, gay!isak, only jonas knows though, pansexual!even, smau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingstories/pseuds/neverendingstories
Summary: Even is a well known model from Norway and the leader of a one week long photography workshop at Isak’s school. They have a lot of fun when they first meet and stay in contact over social media.What will happen when the closeted gay Isak, who only ever opened up to his best friend Jonas, gets to know the openly pansexual Even?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction Part I

**Isak Valtersen:**

****

**Isak‘s best friends (Jonas Vasquez, Magnus Fossbakken and Eva Mohn):**

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7zdj1kee6hdf0l9/Foto%2014.01.21%2C%2001%2052%2039.jpg?dl=0)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction Part II

**Even Bech Næsheim:**

****

**Even‘s best friends (Elias Bakkoush and Yousef Acar):**

**Even’s Manager (Eskild Tryggvason):**

****

**Even‘s photographer (Sonja):**

****

**A friend they share without knowing (Sana Bakkoush):**

**More characters might be introduced later on in the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first day and first meeting ;)

**The date and time of tweets is not accurate so it’s best if you don’t pay attention to them as long as I don’t say otherwise :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are always up to something, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry Jonas, Isak is just being dramatic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Even...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile: Oh, Isak...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat-hooker and friends


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just literal dorks texting for the first time


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character: Even’s fangirl


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh so very subtle, Isak


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re all dorks at this point


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Care to check your messages, Even?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painfully obvious indeed, Elias.

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m99tb7p9poyppa1/Foto%2018.02.21%2C%2003%2043%2037.jpg?dl=0)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Secret) Gay Panic


End file.
